Giving In
by midnightqueen23
Summary: Set in ep. 8 of season 5 "The Point of No return": Dean just sent Cas into nowhere and now plans to turn himself in to the angels and say yes to being Michael's vessel, hoping to defeat Lucifer and stop the apocalypse. His mission to surrender nearly succeeds before a very angry Cas appears. Rated M for violence and some male x male smut.


_So...yea this really happened. My first slash one shot. Well, here goes nothing. _

* * *

Dean's mind was a storm of emotions. Confusion, anger, despair, but mostly guilt. Guilt for putting his brother and Bobby through hell. Guilt for hurting Cas, that damn blue-eyed angel who seemed to believe in Dean more than anything else. The hunter had no idea why. Dean knew he was nothing special, no matter what God had in store for him. He wasn't a good person, far from pure.

Lately, Dean found himself drinking every night. It helped with the whole "waiting for the apocalypse thing." But Dean was tired. He was tired of sitting around, pretending that they'd find a way to defeat the Devil without him or Sammy agreeing to be vessels.

But now Dean knew there was no other choice. He was going to say yes. He was going to be Michael's sword, even if that meant hurting the ones he loved. Dean assumed Sam and Bobby already realized he was gone by now. Taking a deep breath, Dean managed to push away the thought of their faces and made his way over to the man preaching about the apocalypse to people walking by. He was one of Zachariah's spies no doubt. Dean crossed the street and walked up to him with determination in his step.

"Hey!" The man jumped, likely startled by Dean's strong voice. "I'm Dean Winchester, you know who I am." It was more of a statement than a question. The man's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Dear God," was all he managed to say. Dean sighed, tired of hearing the name God. Like the bastard was doing anything to help.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." Dean shifted his weight onto one leg. He didn't have time for chitchat. So, the hunter decided to get right to the point.

"Listen, I need you to call down your Angel buddies and tell them I'm here."

Without hesitation, the man suddenly got on his knees and began to pray. Dean couldn't help but look around at people passing by, who sent them odd looks. He didn't blame them. The hunter was feeling rather uncomfortable himself.

"You pray too loud."

Dean held his breath and whirled around, shocked to see Castiel standing before him. Before he could speak, the Angel grabbed him by the collar and pushed him into a narrow alleyway, slamming him hard against a brick wall. Dean winced at the sharp pain in his back. Castiel had a crazed look in his sapphire eyes that sent chills down Dean's spine.

"What are you, crazy?" Dean yelled and tried to push Cas away but the Angel was too strong. Suddenly, he threw Dean backwards and the hunter slammed into the wall across.

"I rebelled for this?" Cas said through gritted teeth. Dean managed to suck in a breath before the Angel began to punch him repeatedly in the face. Damn, did Cas have a nasty right hook. The Angel grabbed Dean's collar and slammed his back harder into the wall. They were close, so close Dean could feel Castiel's hot breath on his cheek. The feel of the Angel's body pressed hard against his made Dean's heart pound even faster.

Castiel shoved him back into the other wall, punching Dean again with all his angelic strength. Dean winced and buckled over. He mentally scolded himself for ever thinking the nerdy Angel couldn't kick his ass. Dean could taste his own blood, metallic and cold.

"Please!" he cried out but Cas showed no mercy. The Angel threw him, slamming the hunter into the other brick wall. He grabbed Dean's collar and this time he pressed up against him even harder, their faces nearly touching.

"_I gave up everything for you_," Cas growled. Dean shut his eyes, preparing for another nasty punch. But it didn't come yet and Dean dared to open one eye, finding himself staring into the Angel's deep blue irises. Dean's eyes lowered to Castiel's lips. Despite the agonizing pain Dean was in, he couldn't help but feel a strange excitement course through his veins. Having Cas so close stirred something deep inside him that was scary yet exhilarating at the same time.

"And this is what you give to me." Castiel's voice was hoarse. The angel punched him again, this time with all his strength, which left Dean breathless. He kicked Dean backwards and the hunter went flying, slamming into the barbed wire fence. Damn, was Cas pissed. Dean fell to the ground, clutching his stomach and coughing up blood.

Cas walked towards him and Dean took deep breaths, readying himself for more of the Angel's wrath. But then they locked eyes. Castiel was breathing heavy, his jaw tight with a savage rage. Dean knew that look. Cas was going to kill him and the hunter knew he deserved it.

"Do it," he said shakily. And then he waited, waited for Cas to deliver the final blow. But the Angel just continued to look down at him, and for a moment Dean thought he saw confliction in Castiel's eyes. What was he waiting for? The tension between them was so heated Dean could barely stand it.

"Just do it!" Dean yelled. Instead, Dean saw the Angel's clenched fist slowly unfold. Castiel took another step closer and touched his shoulder. Dean gasped as a warm sensation took over his body and the throbbing pain in his joints began to fade. He could feel his body slowly healing. Dean looked up at Cas with astonishment and took the Angel's outstretched hand, letting Cas pull him to his feet.

The Angel's eyes were still cold with anger but his face was more relaxed. Somewhere deep in Dean's heart he knew Cas could never kill him. There was a connection between them that was indescribable. A bond that could never break.

"Cas-

"Don't." The Angel's voice came out strained. Dean felt a sharp pang in his chest. How could he betray Cas? The Angel who saved him from Hell. The Angel who brought light back into Dean's heart he never thought he could feel again.

"You are a pain in my ass Dean Winchester," Cas said. Dean couldn't help but chuckle.

"I get told that a lot."

And then the Angel did something Dean would never expect. Cas kissed him, gentle yet firm. Dean froze, hit with a wave of emotions. Dean was always into girls. Damn, he'd slept with enough of them. But there was something about Cas that made Dean burn. Burn with such an intense desire and fondness it drove him over the edge.

Sick of his self-doubt, Dean dug his hands into Castiel's hair and kissed him back with his every being. Cas made a slight whimpering noise, hooking his fingers in the loops of Dean's jeans, and pulled him closer.

Dean felt his arousal, hard and throbbing. He growled, pushing Cas up against the brick wall. The Angel moaned and slid his hands up Dean's shirt, raking his nails down the hunter's back. Dean grunted and rolled his hips, moaning at the wonderful friction. He needed Cas. Dean then pulled back, gazing into the Angel's eyes. Cas was so beautiful, with his black tousled hair and lips swollen and glistening.

"Cas, I'm so sorry I never wanted to hurt you."

"Dean, as much as you can infuriate me at times, it will never stop me from loving you."

The hunter felt his breath hitch. Love him? Dean had never really been in love. Sure there were a few girls in his past who he pictured himself possibly growing to love, but he never had the time. Hunting was his life. Shit, he was practically married to the job. But Cas, Cas was lately apart of his everyday life. Cas was apart of this fight. And as both men stared at each other, they knew any day they could die. They had nothing to lose.

Dean tore off the Angel's trench coat and began to unbutton his dress shirt. Cas watched with lust filled eyes, his lips trembling with anticipation. Dean knew Cas was a virgin. And part of him wished he wasn't taking the Angel's virtue in a dark alleyway.

"Dean," Cas breathed with such desperation the hunter pushed his guilt aside and pressed his lips against the Angel's. The kiss was hot and messy, filled with a fiery desire. Dean needed release. The thought of being buried inside of Cas was torturing him. He wanted to pleasure the Angel till he cried out in ecstasy, shouting his name.

Dean drew in a shaky breath as Castiel undid his belt and unzipped his jeans, cupping the hunter's erection through his boxers. For someone who has never had sex, Castiel seemed to know what he was doing. He rubbed Dean's member slowly.

"Does that feel good?" the Angel whispered. Dean moaned as Castiel pressed lingering kisses down his neck.

"Dammit Cas you drive me crazy," Dean said in a low husky voice. Cas raised an eyebrow.

"I'm assuming that's a good thing?" Dean let out a breathy chuckle.

"You bet your sweet ass it is."

Castiel slipped his hand under Dean's boxers and began to pump his member fast. Dean shivered from his touch and whimpered.

"Cas..."

"Yes Dean?"

The hunter then opened his eyes and met the Angel's gaze. Steadying his voice as best as possible, Dean said in a demanding voice,

"Turn around."

He could feel Castiel's heart flutter against his chest. The Angel obeyed and let out a shaky breath as Dean pressed up behind him.

Dean licked his lips, relishing in the sight of Cas bending down before him, one hand on the wall to support himself. Dean reached around the Angel's waist and undid his trousers, pulling them down to his ankles.

"Dean," Castiel moaned. The hunter chuckled darkly and slipped one finger into the Angel's entrance. The feel of Cas quivering at his touch made Dean's erection throb even harder. Dean slipped a second finger. He expected Cas to tense. Apparently it hurt like hell the first time. But Cas wasn't exactly human. The angel bucked back, and Dean's fingers slid even further inside.

"Does that feel good, Cas?" Dean growled.

The Angel whimpered.

"Dean please," Cas begged. Dean slid both fingers in and out slowly, grinning as Castiel let out another strangled moan.

"You want me deep inside you, don't you Cas?" Dean found himself enjoying teasingthe Angel. .

"I want you to take me, Dean. Completely," Cas breathed. Not being able to wait any longer, Dean aligned his member with Cas's entrance and pushed slowly inside.

"Are you okay?" he asked, afraid he was causing Cas any discomfort.

"Take me Dean."

Dean groaned and began to thrust in an out. Cas was a mess, a withering mess, moaning Dean's name over and over again. The hunter slowed down his pace, thrusting into Cas hard. With one hand, he gripped the Angel's member and began to pump him fiercely.

"Dean...it feels...so good," Cas choked out. Dean could feel his climax coming. He pushed into Cas deeper, savoring the feel of the Angel tightening around him. Cas let out a strangled cry and Dean felt his warm cum spill over his hand. It took only a few more thrusts and Dean finished, spilling his seed deep inside Cas. They stayed like that for a little awhile. Dean then pulled out and tucked himself back in his jeans. Cas did the same, and then the two lovers just stared at each other, both in shock of what they had just done.

"Promise me you won't say yes to Michael," Cas then said. Dean smirked and replied with a soft kiss.

"I promise," he whispered against the Angel's soft lips.

* * *

Hope you liked it =)


End file.
